


Five Billion Years Old (and Still Young)

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for the prompt: 'Jack meeting up with his possible future self, The Face of Boe.'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Billion Years Old (and Still Young)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the prompt: 'Jack meeting up with his possible future self, The Face of Boe.'

“What if I said that’s the future you?” the Doctor asked.

Jack tilted his head speculatively. “Well then, I’d say I look damn good for five billion years old. Nice to know I’ll always have a face that stands out in a crowd. And I bet after all that living there can’t be anyone with more knowledge and... _experience_ than me. In fact, maybe I should go and say hello.”

“Jack,” the Doctor chastised.

“Tell me you wouldn’t do the same, given the chance.”

“Oi, I run into myself all the time without doing... _that_.”

Jack laughed. “Your loss.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Yep, that’s me,” Jack said. “And just imagine what I could be like by the time I’m _him_.” 

The Doctor suddenly realised he might have made a big mistake. 

It would be a miracle if the universe survived the cataclysm of two Jack Harknesses being in the same room.


End file.
